


Ho, Ho, Ho

by cadkitten



Category: LM.C
Genre: Alcohol, Cumshot, Explicit Language, Fluff, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya's had feelings for Aiji for a long time now. He's determined to show him just how he feels on the most important night he can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ho, Ho, Ho

**Author's Note:**

> For Dazzledfirestar's Christmas Fic Challenge  
> Rules: Any fandom/characters/pairings, any story codes, up to 5000 words.  
> Must include: Presents, spiked eggnog, mistletoe, someone saying "Ho, ho, ho"  
> Deadline: Dec 28th  
> Song[s]: "marble-s" by LM.C and "Ituwari to nikushimi no aida de" by Calmando Qual

Maya's heartbeat was fast in his chest, beating out just how nervous he truly was. Tonight had everything written across it - glamour, fun, happiness... and potential pain. For the entire time he'd known Aiji, he'd harbored feelings for the other man. Of course, he was professional, so he hid everything well, forcing deeper feelings to come across as those of friendship.

But he had determined he just couldn't do it anymore. He was lonely and in almost desperate need of a companion. And who better than the very man he was basically in love with? A smile curved his lips and his eyes shone brightly as he triple-checked that everything was set out properly.

The tree sat in the corner, presents scattered under it and glittering lights and bulbs adorning it. The tree-skirt had the band's symbol on it. Some fan had made it and Maya had found it cute, so he'd taken it home to use.

The table was set, two places with silver plates and red linen napkins. A ham and potatoes sat in the kitchen, waiting on the guest of honor to arrive. He stood from re-adjusting Aiji's present so that it was more prominent under the tree and dusted off his slacks. He'd gone all out, putting on his good suit and even a bowtie. A smile touched his lips as he hurried off down the hallway to check on the bedroom one last time.

Candles flickered in carefully positioned spots, ensuring there would be no fire disasters during the night and yet lending the room the very atmosphere he wanted it to have. A single sprig of mistletoe hung from the doorframe between his bedroom and the master bath. He'd wanted to have one, but didn't want to put it in such an obvious place that Aiji would be scared off by it.

The soft sound of his doorbell sounded through the apartment and he quickly checked his hair, making sure the blonde locks were behaving before he exited the bedroom and hurried to the door. He peeked out the peephole and found Aiji standing there in a black silk shirt and slacks. His red hair stood out and made Maya smile. So Aiji had dressed up for him as well. He smoothed his suit one last time and then opened the door, bowing slightly and then letting the other man in.

Aiji returned the bow and slipped inside, removing his shoes and then straightening, holding out a gift bag and a bottle of spiced rum. "Please tell me you made eggnog so I can spike it." He grinned and chuckled softly.

Maya took the package and the rum. "I did. It's in the fridge." He led the way, gingerly holding his bag close, cherishing the fact that Aiji had gotten him something. Once inside the kitchen, he set both down on the counter and pulled out the bowl of eggnog, placing it on the ledge and opening the bottle of rum. He held the bottle back out to Aiji. "Since you wanted to spike it."

The guitarist took the bottle and poured the entire contents into the bowl, smirking the entire time.

Maya chuckled. "I hope you're intending on spending the night with that amount of booze."

Aiji's smile seemed to light the room as he turned around and tossed the bottle into the trash bin. "I figure you won't mind." He picked up the present he'd given Maya and headed for the living room. Once he was in there, he settled the gift beside the one clearly marked to him and then came right back. "So... when do we eat?"

The blonde glanced up from carving the ham. "Now... if you'll get the plates from the table in the living room, please." He smiled a bit as he hummed to himself, carving off a few more pieces of the ham.

Aiji disappeared and came back holding the silver plates. He held first one, then the other, out for Maya to place pieces of meat on and then he moved to the bowl of mashed potatoes, serving each of them some. In the meantime, Maya served up some of the eggnog, carrying the cups into the living room and putting them beside their places. He settled down in his spot and Aiji came in, handing him his plate and then sitting down as well.

"Merry Christmas, Aiji." Maya's voice was soft, his eyes glittering as he regarded the other man across the table from him.

Aiji smiled. "Merry Christmas to you, too." With that, he picked up his fork and knife and began cutting into the ham, taking a rather large bite and making an appreciative sound around it. Once he'd swallowed, he grinned. "This is really good. You made it?"

Maya nodded as he cut himself a piece and tried it as well. "I was hoping it didn't suck." He laughed softly as he took a bite of potatoes and then a swig of the eggnog. Actually, everything had turned out pretty nicely.

They ate quickly, mostly silent through the whole thing. When they were done, Aiji picked up their cups and went to get more eggnog while Maya cleared off the plates and utensils, putting away the leftovers for later. He took his cup from Aiji and drained another serving of eggnog before filling up again and heading back into the living room, the guitarist by his side.

Settling down in front of the presents, Maya flicked on some soft music, carefully handing Aiji his box and then setting his own bag in his lap. He eyed the other man as he took off the paper and opened the box, finding in it the entire set of dishes he'd been looking at for his new apartment.

Aiji smiled. "You really do pay attention, don't you?"

Maya ducked his head and nodded. "I try," he murmured as he removed the tissue paper from the top of his bag and pulled out a t-shirt. It had a sparkly rabbit on the front. He grinned at it and set it down, pulling out the rest of the contents of the bag. It was a scented soap, shower gel, candle basket - all ice cream scented. He laughed softly and then put them aside to lean over and hug Aiji. "I love it." And he truly did. It was something most people never would have dared to give him, but definitely stuff he'd use.

He took a deep breath and then stood up. "Aiji... will you come with me?" He held out his hand. It was now or never and his nerves were too on edge for it to be never.

The guitarist tilted his head and then accepted the offered hand, standing up with Maya's help.

Maya led Aiji down the hall, his hand still tucked in his own. "Close your eyes." He glanced back, making sure Aiji did just that, smiling when he did and then carefully navigating them into the bedroom and into the doorway between the bathroom and bedroom. He took a deep breath, turning them so that Aiji was under the mistletoe. "You can open them now." Maya's voice was quiet, reserved and a bit nervous.

Aiji opened his eyes, glancing around and giving Maya a bit of an odd look. Candles... the bedroom... he looked up when he noticed where Maya was staring - and mistletoe. Instantly, it all made sense: Maya was hitting on him. He couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. "Looks like I'm standing under the mistletoe... what are you going to do about it?"

The vocalist's eyes immediately snapped back to Aiji, confusion evident in his gaze. "What... you...?" He bit his lip a bit, moving just a fraction of an inch closer to the other man. "You want me to do something about it?"

A small laugh broke free from Aiji and he reached out, sliding his arms around Maya's waist. "Well, unless I'm blind, you're treating me like I'm your date. So... I am, right?"

Maya swallowed, looking away as his cheeks heated. Being so close to Aiji wasn't something he'd prepared himself for. "I'd like you to be."

Aiji moved one hand into Maya's blonde hair, gently tugging him closer until their lips were just a breath apart. "So kiss me senseless, then."

It didn't take any more than that and Maya closed the distance, claiming Aiji's mouth as his own. His tongue slicked over the other man's lips, tasting the eggnog and the lingering rum. Moments later, Aiji parted his lips and allowed Maya free reign of his mouth, which he greedily took. He backed the guitarist up against the doorframe, kissing him thoroughly as he pushed one leg between Aiji's, rubbing it sensuously against the other man's crotch.

Aiji moaned into Maya's mouth, bucking against his leg. Drawing away from the kiss, he let his head fall back against the wood of the door. "Fuck... Maya... uhn." He groaned softly, unable to keep the sound in as Maya moved his leg again. "I want you."

It wasn't a profession of love or even anywhere near one. But hell, it was three words Maya would accept and damn well do something about. He pulled back, lacing his hand with Aiji's and tugging him to the bed, gently pushing him back on it and crawling up over him. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the other man, kissing and nipping his way along Aiji's neck. "Do you know how long I've wanted this?"

Aiji gasped as Maya's hand found its way down over the bulge in his slacks. "Too long." He grasped the suit jacket Maya was wearing and popped the buttons open, pushing it open and then off the other's shoulders. His white dress-shirt followed, along with his bowtie.

Soon enough, Aiji's black silk shirt lay on the floor and they were both struggling to get each other's slacks off along with undergarments. Two pairs of pants hit the floor at about the same time and Aiji spread his legs to let Maya lay between them. He arched up against the other man, moaning as their arousals brushed against one another. With a shudder, he reached between them, grasping them both and stroking them together.

Maya leaned back down, claiming Aiji's mouth as he began to thrust, his movements urgent and heated. Aiji began to move with the pace, simply holding them against one another as they continued with the lust-filled endeavor.

They had to break apart, gasping for breath and Aiji clung to Maya with his free hand. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching and he wanted it more than anything. He panted for air, gasping Maya's name with each intake of breath and moaning with every exhale. Pleasure skittered along his every nerve as they moved faster, their goal the same, their need mounting with every passing second. Before he could even think about it, he arched from the bed with a harsh cry, his hips bucking of their own accord as he emptied himself. His cum splashed across his abdomen and leaked down between their arousals, lubricating Maya's now frantic thrusts.

The blonde grasped the sheets harshly as he redoubled his efforts, intent on following Aiji over the edge. His body trembled with the effort, his balls tight and his prostate throbbing with the impending release. And then it hit him, white-hot fire skittered through his veins as he came hard, his body shaking with the force of it. The warmth of his cum flowed over Aiji's fingers, dripping down onto the other man's abdomen as he rode it out, gasping with each new breath.

Spent, he slumped down, managing to roll to the side, reaching blindly for the other man. Aiji snuggled against his side and laughed softly, his breath still coming fast. "That was... quite the present."

Maya smirked, throwing one arm across his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. "Ho... ho... ho." The smile on his face just wouldn't stop.

**The End**  



End file.
